A Heterogeneous Network (Hetnet) enhances frequency efficiency of a local space by introducing hierarchical pico cells, where a pico cell base station is also referred to as a micro base station or a low power node (LPN). An almost blank subframe (ABS) technology is used as an important technology in the Hetnet. Its main conception is shown in FIG. 1. An ABS pattern is defined for a macro base station, where the pattern is made up of an ABS subframe (also referred to as a weak frame or a silence frame) and a non-ABS subframe (also referred to as a strong frame or a non-silence frame). In an ABS subframe, a macro base station stops scheduling downlink data packet services such as a High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) service for a macro user equipment (UE), and the macro base station has little interference in the micro base station, and in this case, the micro base station may schedule a UE at an edge of an LPN (E-LUE). However, in a non-ABS subframe, the macro base station may normally schedule a macro UE (MUE) in an HSDPA downlink channel, namely, a High Speed Physical Downlink Shared Channel (HS-PDSCH), and in this case, the micro base station may schedule a UE in the center of the LPN (C-LUE). For an E-LUE, interference includes two parts: one part of interference from a local cell of the LPN, and the other part of interference from an MUE in a neighboring cell, where the second part of interference is relatively high and has a greater impact on the E-LUE. Therefore, alternation of weak and strong ABS frames of the macro base station causes great fluctuation in interference received by the E-LUE.
In a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), in addition to a high speed packet access channel, an R99 channel for carrying circuit switched (CS) voice and important radio resource control (RRC) signaling also exists. A transmission time interval (TTI) of the R99 channel is mainly 10 milliseconds (ms) or 20 ms, but a TTI of an HS-PDSCH is only 2 ms. Therefore, for a service in the R99 channel, a weak ABS frame conversely causes a great change of interference received by a UE at one TTI of the R99 channel. Meanwhile, quality of a channel in the weak frame may actually become poor, but this channel fading is not enough to counteract an increase in a signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR) resulting from loss of interference from a neighboring cell of the macro base station. Consequently, fast channel fading cannot be tracked in the weak frame during power control of an LPN UE, an SINR of the LPN UE after the LPN UE returns to a strong frame becomes low, and more time slots need to be occupied to reach a target SINR value. This causes performance loss of the R99 channel, and it is disadvantageous for transmitting a service through the R99 channel. The more weak frames an ABS pattern includes, the more serious the problem of failure of inner loop power control in the weak frames is. When an ABS pattern includes two weak frames, the interference change has an apparent impact on the service in the R99 channel.